Prankster
by Jessizle95
Summary: To celebrate April Fools I decided to have a little fun. At first it may just seem like childish pranks but when the team gets picked off one by one they become nervous. They know he is capable of better pranks which made them even more nervous. What does he have in store for the team? Emily is present in this story. Fun, harmless pranks intended. Enjoy. One-Shot


He arrived earlier than anyone else; he already knew that this wasn't going to be a typical Wednesday at the BAU. He carried in two boxes of what he debuted as necessary equipment if anyone asked. He opened the first box of gizmos and gadgets he laid across the round table. There was a bull horn, water balloons that he had yet to fill, numerous strings, gears, paint balls, and just a bunch of tiny plastic balls those found in a ball pit.

He opened each water balloon placing two single paint balls in them. He then in turn went and filled each water balloon with the excta same amount of water in each. He carried them back in the empty box. He tied the strings to the water balloons. With the remaining box of gizmos he prepared a trap of his fellow team.

*As the team arrived*

"Do I have to work today?" Derek asked Aaron

"No." Aaron said as he tired not to smile but the others knew it was a joke.

"Seriously?"

"Of course you got to work. Just because it's April Fools day and your afraid that Spencer will prank you gives you no excuse."

"That's cruel man." Derek said crossing his arms as he sat at his desk.

"Speaking of Spencer, where is he?" Jennifer asked making them all look around in a panic.

Just then the sound of the bullhorn sound as Derek took his seat at his desk. He had tripped the wire connecting the horn that Spencer had placed there moments ago. The sound of the horn made Derek jump tumbling into Aaron.

"Spencer!" Derek shouted as to Spencer whom wasn't present. Derek helped Aaron to his feet as the room filled with laughter.

"He will get you all too." Derek growled as he ripped the bullhorn from his chair.

*Rossi's prank*

"I'm going to my office." Rossi said after the laughter seized.

"He will get you." Derek teased as Rossi left.

He entered his office space with caution. He hesitantly turned on his light and remained his room from top to bottom. He turned back to face the stairs of the onlookers. "Nothing to worry about. I told you." David said closing his door. He took his seat and opened his desk drawer to only be pelted with tiny purple paint balls that came from an air horn.

He started to curse in fluent Italian. He opened the door to his office and yelled, "I want Spencer found!"

The team glanced his at his direction as they looked at Rossi covered in purple paint. They started laughing at the sight. For all of Rossi's front was purple but around his eyes. Spencer had somehow managed to give him raccoon eyes.

"Told you David," Derek laughed

*Penelope's Prank*

"I need to go check my computers. I don't trust Spencer one second on April fools day." Garcia said as she turned to go to her area.

"Need me to come and protect you baby girl?" Derek offered

"Sure thing sweat cheeks."

Derek got up and followed Penelope into her little room of computers. She flipped on the light to only find a display of photoshopped photos of Derek plastered all over her room. Her mouth dropped as she turned to face Derek.

"Is that me wearing chaps?" Derek asked pulling one of the photos down from the wall. "I do look good in chaps don't I?" Derek teased handing Penelope the photo walking back to the others.

*Jennifer's prank*

"how's Penelope?" Jennifer asked

"She is perfectly content." Derek teased

"I need to go over files for our next case." Jennifer said as she headed for her office. She knew there was a prank in store for her but she didn't know what.

She entered her office just as much caution as David had. She glanced all over the room and found nothing or so she thought. She closed the door to her office to only be covered with flour from balloons that had fallen off the ledge. She brushed away the floor from her eyes and found herself back in the lobby.

"We really need to find Spencer." She said as she put her hand on her hip.

"Well that leaves Aaron and Emily." Derek joked, "Who is going to be next?"

*Emily's Prank*

"As long as mine is harmless." Emily joked.

She took her seat at her desk and turned her chair around. She went to open her drawer but it seemed to be jammed.

"I wouldn't if I was you." Derek said

"oh come on he can't prank everyone." She said as she jerked open the drawer. Another flour bomb.

"How come the girls got it easy?" Derek asked laughing.

"If I do recall you just got a bullhorn." David said still covered in purple paint.

"You know your right. He is taking it pretty easy this year." Derek pointed out

"He may have something bigger planed for all of us," Emily said, "after all he hasn't gotten you yet Aaron."

"He knows better than to get me. Let's go to the discussion room." Aaron said leading his team to their ultimate doom.

*the master at his works*

They reached the discussion room to find the door wide open. The light was turned off as everything was dark. They enter the room single file and wait med for Aaron to flip the light switch. As he flipped the light switch it pulled on a string attached to a series of gears and pulleys. As they sat down they were hit with flour bombs, paint filled water balloons, and countless rubber balls that came from a net triggered by the turning on the light. The sound of bullhorns filled the room.

After the commotion seized and all was finished but the sounding of the bullhorns still ringing in the room the group spotted an all to familiar masked figure wearing black trash bags in the corner of the room. He lifted the hood of the trash bag that covered his head, he couldn't help but laugh. He held a tiny camera in his hand as he caught the commotion on film. "Your faces was priceless!"

"Clean this up Spencer." Aaron chucked a ball at Spencer whom dodged the ball that was coming for his face.

"We will get you back."

"No one can beat the master." He chuckled.

**A/N: Wrote this at 11:00 o'clock at night so I hope this makes since**.


End file.
